


The Avatar and The Cosmic Hobo

by InexorableGoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexorableGoon/pseuds/InexorableGoon
Summary: It has been two years since the Avatar Aang and his friends stopped the Fire Nation from taking over the world, as well as the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko. The Gaang have come back together for the second anniversary of Fire Lord Zuko's coronation, after having parted their own ways. However, a mysterious blue box appears in the Fire Nation Palace, as well as two otherworldly strangers.Nonetheless, Team Avatar is in for the trip of a lifetime.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Avatar and The Cosmic Hobo

**Author's Note:**

> I read Too Few Elements by Electrons (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149073/chapters/60937591) and was inspired to do my own crossover of Dr Who and ATLA. However, this time it would be The Second Doctor, because I wanted to put in mystery and have a Doctor that was in the Classic era and isn't too well-known to a lot of people. The Second Doctor is also pretty much like all the New-Who Doctors, as he's upbeat and clownish yet also cunning and secretly somewhat dark.

Laughter continued to erupt from around the dining table. Everyone was chuckling except Sokka, who sat with his arms crossed and his face frowned. Behind him were Chong and his band, who were playing random songs, half of them improvised, to commemorate the second anniversary of the Hundred Year War and the crowning of Fire Lord Zuko.

" Oh cheer up Sokka! Don't you like music?" Toph remarked. Aang, Katara and Zuko giggled while Uncle Iroh smiled, too busy drinking more tea.

" I'm not that obsessed, but out of all the musicians and artists throughout the Nations why did these people get picked?! Also only one of them actually plays something, the others are just flapping their arms around." Sokka said as he directed his arms towards the nomadic group.

" Relax Sokka, I invited them because they helped us when we were both stuck in that tunnel a few years ago. Zuko did also permit them to come here and perform their music." Aang said. Sokka's face then shifted to that of confusion and anger.

" Oh you think that they helped us by singing songs when we were trapped in a dark tunnel that was filled with creatures that suddenly appeared from nowhere." Sokka replied bitterly.

" Well they did help us to navigate our path through the Cave of Two Lovers and to Omashu," Katara said with a cheeky attitude," and they probably helped us out in that tunnel more than you did."

"Thank you, Katara. I now know that after all that we've been through my own sister will still joke about how I'm useless." Sokka said as he let out a heavy sigh before he shifted his attention to Zuko. "Anyway, seeing as to how we're also celebrating Zuko's coronation, how's the party your Highness?". The Fire Lord turned his head towards Sokka in surprise.

"Yeah, it's good. Not like this event is supposed to be big unlike last year...," Zuko said hesitantly, thinking about what he was going to say next," but it's still good for us to all come together after everything that has happened. Even though it's been a couple of years, just us being together when there's peace and currently no big threat to worry about feels warm to me. Each of us have been through so much pain and hardship, but just this once we get together and that pain seems to fade away." Everyone in the room went silent, gripped by the emotion that was just unleashed by the speech. 

" Now when I think about it you're becoming more like me nephew; I thought that only I could make emotional speeches!" Iroh light-heartedly joked. 

" Yeah the speech was good and all but I'm not sure if there's no threat to worry about ." Toph remarked with her head edged downwards and with a now more serious, uneased tone.

"What do you mean Toph?" Aang questioned in a slightly distressed tone.

"I can hear something coming through the hallways. It sounds like some weird whirring noise that seems to keep on repeating. It's definitely not Appa but I don't know what it is exactly."

"Are you sure that it's not Appa sleeping?" Sokka asked, this time in a less laid back manner.

"I've been hearing Appa sleep for a while now but just a few seconds ago some box-like object just appeared out of nowhere in the War Chamber, emitting weird sounds that I've never heard before."

"Well, it seems like there isn't peace just yet." Zuko stated.”Suki, get the Kyoshi warriors.” Suki exited the dining room swiftly and rushed off into the dark corridors to warn the other warriors.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The whirling sounds of the TARDIS quietened down as the TARDIS stopped materializing. A loud stomp sound was emitted, signifying the time machine's stabilization. The door opened slightly and a head popped out. It moved a few times, making sure that no one was near. A body emerged soon after and turned left and right around the corners of the TARDIS to further ensure that nobody was there.

"I think it's safe to come out now Jamie." The Second Doctor stated as he turned his head to the TARDIS interior. The Time Lord pulled out his recorder from his black suit jacket; he wondered as to what tune he should play.

"Alright then Doctor." Jamie replied as he walked towards the TARDIS exit. He pulled one of the two doors and stepped out of the blue police box. The Doctor played a few notes from his recorder and then stopped. There was nothing to be heard in the vast room, except for the unrelenting crackling of the massive fire that was present to the right side of the two adventurers.

"Ah... as I expected, there's nobody here right now that can bother us." The Doctor stated, relieved that there was no current threat.

"Would you look at that Doctor! A massive fire! It seems to be as long as the width of this room!" Jamie exclaimed." I never knew that Ancient China was like this ... there also seems to some kind of shrine behind the fire, with art of a dragon on the walls behind it too."

"If only Zoe would've bothered to come with us..." The Doctor said." Anyway, this place does look rather magnificent, although this room does look a bit strange."

"What do you mean Doctor?" questioned Jamie.

"This place seems to have the usual architecture you'd see in China or Japan, like with the pillars, but the insignia in this room is nothing like what I've seen in ancient Asian countries." The Doctor stated. "These fire symbols that are all over this room, they weren't used in Ancient China or at least not by any East Asian royalty."

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked, more confused.

"I'm not sure, but it might mean that we're not actually on Earth, but rather on an alternate Earth or even a different planet." The Doctor said in a more serious and peculiar tone.

" Ohhh nooo... ," Jamie groaned as he facepalmed himself, realizing that he was probably on an alien planet filled with alien creatures," you promised me Doctor that we would go back in time to visit Ancient China yet we've landed in a place that's not even remotely similar to our supposed destination. And what makes you think that we're not on Earth in the first place."

"Oh calm down Jamie it's only a speculation and even if we were on a different planet it doesn't seem that far off from Ancient China, so we'll just have to carry on."

"Alright then Doctor, if you say so." Jamie said.

" Now what was I going to talk about..." The Doctor asked himself, with his fingers caressing his chin before he pointed at the rectangular table that lay in the middle of this room which barely stood above the ground, which had caused the Doctor to kneel ." Ah yes! This table has an unusual map on it! And not an ordinary map from Earth might I say!"

"Why's that?" Jamie asked once more as he moved closer to the oriental table.

"Look at it Jamie," The Doctor said as he hovered his finger over the land masses depicted in the art. “These continents depicted on this map are in no way similar to the continents on Earth at any point in time. They’re also divided into four colours, which probably means that this world is ruled by four powers.”

“What about the writings in the corners as well as at the top and bottom Doctor, what do they mean?” questioned Jamie.

“They’re chinese characters, despite the fact that we’re on a different planet. I’ll try to translate them”. The Doctor said. “Hm… Yes that’s it. At the top the writing reads “Powers are divided into Four” and at the bottom it says “The world is guided by one”. Furthermore, at the top left corner it says “Water is benevolent”, at the top right it says “Earth is strong, at the bottom left there’s “Fire is fierce” and at then at the bottom right there’s “Air is harmonious”. You know Jamie I never realized before that knowing four billion languages would help me out so much.” The Doctor said in a relaxed manner.

“So that must be it!” Jamie exclaimed .” The four colours that those chinese characters are in must refer to the four coloured types of land masses!”

“Yes Jamie, you’ve finally figured it out after all this time that blue represented water and orange represented fire.” said The Doctor sarcastically while he smiled at Jamie.”If only Zoe were here then we could combine our intellect and be able to conquer this entire world.”

“How am I supposed to recognise this stuff?” Jamie replied with a grumpy attitude.” I already told you that you promised me that we’d be in Ancient China but now you’re lecturing me about map reading on some alien planet.”

“Alright calm down Jamie. I guess that we should move out of this room before it drives us further towards insanity.” The Doctor then looked at the curtain that was opposite the wall of fire. “Well there’s only one way to continue our adventure and that is to go through that red curtain.” The two time travellers started to walk to the room’s exit until Jamie’s arm had suddenly blocked the Doctor’s path. The Time Lord in turn gave the Scotsman a confused look on his face.

“Doctor, I think that there are people in this room, who’ve snuck in here while we were looking at the map. I think they’re waiting behind some of these pillars.” Jamie whispered.

“Yes, it does seem like there’s people watching us.” The Doctor whispered back.” I know that this sounds repetitive, but when I say run, we run back to the TARDIS as fast as possible.”

“Aye Doctor, same as always.” Jamie replied quietly. The two slowly stepped back towards the TARDIS. In the corner of The Doctor’s eyes, a woman dressed in green robes moved from one pillar to another that was closer to the time travellers.

“RUN!” The Doctor shouted. Both of them began to sprint towards the TARDIS, but Jamie was soon hit in the back by another woman in green clothes and had a white-painted face, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The Scotsman fell to the ground shortly after, while The Doctor turned back and stopped running. He wasn’t going to leave his companion on some alien yet somewhat similar planet. The alien stepped towards the mysterious female warriors, who had their faces painted in white. One of them giggled as they quickly charged towards him and struck his right arm.

“Ow! Don’t do that!” The Doctor cried out towards the girl. He brushed his right arm with his other hand before shaking it to see if it was alright.

“Hmmm, that’s weird, the chi blocking didn’t work?” said the ecstatic girl as she rubbed her chin. “Here I’ll try again!”. She hit The Doctor’s left arm, only for the arm to move soon after and for the Doctor to brush it with his right arm.

“I said don’t do that! How many times will I have to say it again?” The Doctor exclaimed.

“Doctor I can’t move!” Jamie shouted as he lay on the ground, temporarily paralysed by the Chi block.

“Yes well Jamie that seems to be the least of my worries, considering that I have a group of ninja girls confronting me.” The Doctor replied with his arms up in the air. “What do you want?”

“We want to know as to why you’re here. But first, you’ll come with us to Fire Lord Zuko.” Suki said.

“But what about the large blue mysterious box?” said the young girl who previously attacked the Doctor.

“You’ll just have to watch over that thing Ty Lee, along with Lanying and don’t enter it until I tell you to do so. ” Suki replied. She pointed at another Kyoshi warrior. “Me,Huan and Lian will take these two strangers to Fire Lord Zuko. Jamie got up from the floor as the effects of the chi-block started to wear off from him. However his hands were quickly put behind his back and bound together with a knot from Suki. The Doctor pulled out his recorder and played a song that was unbeknownst to the female warriors. Suki watched over the Doctor and nodded her head for him to follow her, in which the time traveller did while Jamie was forcefully escorted from the War Chamber.

“Wait Doctor, why are you free while my hands are tied?” Jamie said while he was still being dragged. The Time Lord continued to play songs on his recorder as he followed Suki. “Ah you know what, forget it. We’ll just have to see who this Fire Lord Zuko guy is.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, here they are.” Toph stated. “Although I’m not sure as to why we didn’t come to them in the first place.” Toph crossed her arms and felt a bit disappointed. However all of the people in the dining room turned their heads towards the door, waiting to see the strangers. The footsteps grew louder and louder, until the door had finally opened. In front of Suki was a strange man who had his hands tied behind his back and wore a shirt as well as a weirdly decorated lower garment that ended at his knees. To the right of him was a shortish man who was just as strange, if not stranger. Not only did he have some weird miniature instrument that he was playing, but he was also dressed with a kind of long, thin coat with a cloth in its upper pocket as well as a pair of trousers that went up to his belly. He also had a weird tie on his shirt at his neck.

“Who are you? What do you want? And why are you here in the Fire Nation Palace?” Fire Lord Zuko demanded, having already stood up from his royal chair in a threatening manner.  
“I’m the Doctor...” The Time Lord stated. He edged his head and lifted his left eyebrow towards Jamie. “and this man here is my companion Jamie Mccrimmon. You may notice that he’s weirdly dressed and has a weird accent, but that’s only because he’s from Scotland.”

“Where’s Scotland? And what name is ‘The Doctor’?” Sokka asked. “Also, why is The Doctor guy not apprehended while the other man isn’t.” Suki shrugged at Sokka in response.

“Stop lying or else we’ll have to find who you are through the hard way!” shouted Zuko. Fire surged in one of his hands, which caused both of the time travellers to flinch back.

“Zuko wait!” said Aang. The Doctor and Jamie looked at him with I’m sure that there’s a better way to confront these people. We already have Toph who can tell if he’s lying.”

“Alright then. I’ll leave them to you guys.” Zuko said as he kept his eyes on the mysterious pair. Aang decided to think of something that would surprise them and would therefore make them say things honestly.

“ Hi Doctor, I’m Aang and I’m the Avatar!” Aang said happily as he approached the Doctor.” I’m also 114 years old!”. Aang hoped that that last sentence would shock the Doctor. However he only smiled back.

“Ah well hello Aang, I’m the Doctor and I’m nearly ... 500 years old. Or to be more precise I’m just over 490 years old. Yes, that’s right.” The Doctor replied. Aang and his other friends looked at the man with shock. Even Iroh stopped drinking his tea and let out a surprised look.

“You,er, didn’t happen to be trapped in a block of ice for most of that time, did you?” questioned Aang.

“Oh no I was very much alive for all of that time, but I did regenerate once so I guess that counts as avoiding death.” said The Doctor.” Although I have avoided death a lot of times I must say.” The Time Lord chuckled as he imagined the adventures that he previously had. All of the Daleks, Cybermen, the Great Intelligence as well the other aliens and monsters he had defeated came into his mind. All of the people in the room ,except Jamie who still waited for his hands to be untied, were astounded at what they had just heard.

“Toph…,” Sokka said in an almost tired voice “ can you please check on whether or not this guy’s lying.”

“I don’t know, I can’t know,” Toph replied. Everyone in the room shifted their confused heads towards Toph, while the Doctor looked at her with a faint smile. “He’s got two hearts unlike the other guy! How am I supposed to know whether he’s telling the truth when he isn’t even human!”

“Wait so this man is of a different species?!” Sokka exclaimed. He grabbed his head with both arms, almost unable to cope with the absurdity of the situation. “ I mean he doesn’t look like a spirit so what else can he be apart from a human?”

“Unlike my companion Jamie, I’m not a human, I’m a Time Lord. Both of us are from planets that are vastly different from each other,yet alone the one we’re all standing on.” The Doctor replied before he clapped his hands together. “Anyway who’s in charge here? I’d like to speak to your leader.” The Doctor searched for the oldest person among the group of kids around the table and found an old bearded man who sat at the end of the table. The Doctor stared at the old man for his attention, in which he responded by smiling.

“Ah hello there,” The Doctor said.”I see that you’re the oldest person here and therefore you must be in charge of these children.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that I’m in charge of these children, but I would be happy to introduce myself” Uncle Iroh said. “My name’s Iroh. Do you want some tea by any chance?” The uncle of the Fire Lord then poured a cup of tea from a teapot on the table.

“Like I said, I’m the Fire Lord and you’re in the Fire Nation.” interrupted Zuko. “You should listen to me as I’m the one in charge.”

“Wait what’s Fire Lord and again what’s the Fire Nation?” Jamie asked. He was still struggling for his hands to be free. In response, Suki decided to free him and she untied his hands. The scotsman stretched his back to ease himself.

“Must be some official mumbo jumbo title that was unfortunately thrown onto him at a young age.” The Doctor whispered to Jamie.

“Well considering that both of you don’t seem to be from this world, I’ll explain it to you. I am the Fire Lord, which means that I rule the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation is one of the three existing nations in this world. Previously it had nearly every piece of land on Earth under the rule of my father, Ozai. However The Avatar Aang, his friends and I all stopped him from his brutal plan of worldly domination.”

“Err correction,” Sokka barged in,” Fire Lord Zuko spent most of the time chasing Aang to capture him while we were trying to stop the Fire Nation from taking over the world.” Zuko stared at Sokka whose face turned into that of awkwardness and worry. However the Fire Lord only sighed.

“The statement you heard is true.” Zuko admitted.” But that was only because I had been banished from the Fire Nation from my own father after having disrespected him accidentally. In order for me to return to my home and to restore my honor, I had to capture the Avatar. However, I realized that I had to restore the honor of the Fire Nation itself by ”

“I’m sorry to hear that Zuko, I really am. I can see how you’ve been affected.” said The Doctor, who now had an honest and serious tone. He reflected on Zuko and how his background was similar to his. The time traveller recalled the time he left Gallifrey as an older-looking man by stealing a TARDIS. He remembered how he searched the universe for what made good prevail and had journeyed across space and time to stop evil. Yet that very action had broken the law of non-intervention in time that his own race, The Time Lords on Gallifrey, had enshrined in their moral code. He was unable to go back to Gallifrey, fearing that he would be severely punished if found guilty. “Also, who is this Avatar person? He seems awfully important.”

“Oh that’s me!.I’m Aang and I’m the Avatar! ” Aang answered.” You see, the Avatar is a being who can bend all four elements and is supposed to keep the balance of the world intact. When the Avatar dies, a new Avatar is born, with that Avatar pretty much being the same person as the last!”

“Wait a moment,” The Doctor replied, who was now curious about the familiar details of this Avatar.”You said that there were previous versions of yourself. What happened in between those versions?”

“Well in order for the cycle of the Avatar to continue, the current Avatar has to die so that they can be reborn in the next nation.” Aang explained.

“Ah, so it isn’t as if the Avatar turns into a new version of himself but with still the same body, just before he’s supposed to die?” The Doctor concluded. An odd look came from Aang.

“Err, No. Why did you ask that?” questioned Aang. Now everyone in the room held a confused look again.

“Because that’s what happened to me once.”The Doctor answered. Everyone felt absurd again at the other-worldy yet similar characteristic of this Doctor.”You see a few decades ago I had to do something called “regenerating”. My body was too old and tired, so it had to change. Even though I was younger back then my physical appearance looked like that of an old man. “

“So you’re like the Avatar from another world,except you don’t die before changing.” Katara said.” And who’s Jamie, and where is he from?”

“I wouldn’t say that really. From my planet, regeneration is a part of my species. We do it as a part of our life cycle.” The Doctor said before continuing.” Oh and Jamie’s my companion, like I said. He’s not from this world but he’s still a human. You might notice that he speaks with a weird accent, but that’s because he’s from Scotland, from 1746 AD.”

“Aye, hello. I’m Jamie Mccrimmon and I’m the Doctor’s companion.” Jamie said as he waved his hand at all the children around the table.”I first met the Doctor when I was battling the English at the Battle of Culloden. There were two companions of his called Ben and Polly, who had also travelled with the Doctor.Well back when he looked older. Then they left and a woman from the Victorian ages called Victoria Waterfield joined us in our adventures. Then she also left to take care of some orphans in the 1960s, as she herself was orphaned by the Daleks. After that, we met a woman called Zoe Heriot on some wheel station in space. She’s not here with us but she’s clever mind you, cleverer than the Doctor himself at times.” Jamie stared blankly, still perplexed at how he had experienced all of that with some clownish man, who was actually a centuries-year old alien who had faced so many otherworldly threats.

“So what’s the Doctor’s actual name?” Zuko said,”I mean he has to have a name or atleast a space name. I mean what is it? Doctor who?”. The Doctor looked at Zuko with a mix of tiredness and annoyance while the Fire Lord’s friends looked at the scarred boy with unease. However Jamie interrupted the silence that was brewing.

“I... don’t know, actually. But he does go by the name of John Smith. But again that’s only for disguise.” The Scotsman answered. “I ,er, guess that where he’s from people are just named that way. Also,what are all of your names by the way?. I’ve heard some of them but not all.”

“Oh I didn’t realize not all of us had introduced ourselves yet!” Aang remarked with a joyful smile on his face.”The girl in the blue dress next to me is Katara and the boy also in blue is her brother, Sokka. The girl with the yellow-green clothes is Toph and the Kyoshi warrior standing next to your friend Jamie is Suki!”

“And who are the people at the back of the ro-?” Jamie asked.

“Oh they’re just some people doing music.” interrupted Sokka. “They’re just here to play music for some celebration we’re having. Also one of them plays an actual instrument.”

“It’s not that bad.” The Doctor said.” After all, I can give them a lesson on how to play the recorder.” The Time Lord pulled out his recorder from one of his pockets and started to play again.

“Please don’t.” Sokka said as he was suddenly closer to the Doctor and was waving his hands frantically.”We’re fine actually. We don’t need you to teach your recorder thingy to these people.”

“But I wanna be taught on how to play this recorder.” Chong remarked. Sokka screeched with his hands pulling away at his hair.

“I guess that you should tell us what that box is before you teach us your wind instrument.” Toph stated. Sokka became more relaxed. “I heard both of you stepping out of it, despite the fact that it can’t be big enough to have at least a few people in it.”

“It’s my TARDIS, or Time And Relative Dimension In Space, as my granddaughter put it.. It’s my ship, as well as my home and it can travel through space and time.” The Doctor answered.” Anyway, how did you hear that we were coming? You're only a little girl.”

“I’m not a little girl. I’m a girl who's blind.”Toph replied.” I can’t see, or through my eyes that is. I can see through my feet by detecting the waves of sounds and motions that are going on in the ground.Now, why do you travel in such a small box? Wouldn’t you feel uncomfortable in a small space?”

“Ah well, you see, The TARDIS is actually bigge-” before The Doctor could finish his sentence, the ecstatic girl he met previously rushed into the dining room.

“The box! It’s bigger on the inside than it is on the outside! There’s a whole room and everything inside that box!” Ty Lee shouted, out of breath. She put her hands on her knees, with her

“Ty Lee I said that you weren’t supposed to touch that box, yet alone enter it! I told you to watch over it!” Suki exclaimed to the other warrior dressed in green.

“Oh. I’m sorry .I just got bored and decided to look inside.” Ty Lee replied. She smiled anxiously at Suki.

“Wait Ty Lee. Did you say that the box was bigger on the inside?” Sokka asked. “But how’s that true? Toph said that it was only a small box.”

“How am I supposed to know! Ask the man with the scruffy hair and the small instrument! If he’s able to resist chi-blocking, then I don’t know what he’s capable of doing!” Ty Lee replied.

“Well you see the TARDIS has an interior bigger than its exterior due to dimensional engineering. The technology itself is quite hard to understand, especially for you people, but in the past my race found a way to perform dimensional transcendence and use it in a machine. It’s wonderful, isn’t it?!” The Doctor exclaimed. He clapped his hands together and smiled at the children at the table.

“I don’t believe you.” Zuko replied with his arms crossed.

“You can come with me to the TARDIS.” The Time Lord said. 

“Wait how do we know that we’re safe being with you?” Katara asked.” I mean you’re not going to kill us are you?”

“Why of course not!” The Doctor replied.”You’re only children. I wouldn’t send some kids on a dangerous journey to their death.” 

“Wasn’t Victoria fifteen or something when she journeyed wi-”Jamie was then interrupted.

“It was her decision to join us, yet alone keep on adventuring with us.” The Doctor smiled.”It’s their choice also if they want to come with us.” The scruffy-looking man exited the room and walked down the corridor, once again playing his recorder.

“Oh come on guys, we’re not actually going t-” Katara was interrupted by the sound of chair legs grazing the floor. Toph, Sokka, Zuko and Aang scurried to the exit of the dining room while Ty Lee cartwheeled her way out of the room and Jamie sprinted off, trying to catch up with the Doctor. Uncle Iroh then followed the children soon after.

“This Doctor man can’t do that much other than play that wooden instrument.” replied Suki. “And even if he tries to attack us we’ll just use our bending and fighting skills.” The Kyoshi Warrior left the door open after she had set off into the dimly-lit corridors, following Team Avatar and the two otherworldly men known as “The Doctor” and “Jamie Mccrimmon”.

“Well, I guess they can’t be too dangerous.” sighed Katara. The water-bender scurried out of the dining room and into the labyrinth of corridors, as she had joined the rest of the Gaang in following these two mysterious travellers.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a bit long to write this first chapter and it probably isn't perfect, but I guess you've got to start somewhere when writing your first story/work. I'll continue this work out of interest or by how the reaction to this goes. Considering that this is the first fic I've written, I would appreciate people leaving comments and criticism on this piece, so that I can know as to how I can improve this along the way.


End file.
